Searching for Infinity
by Nai Nebel
Summary: [Rated for language, adult relationships, etc, so on and so forth.] A new mystery for Kite, Elk and company to solve. A girl goes comatose but remains active in The World. Time to whip out those old weapons and skills and help another person out.
1. Reality

Author's Note: Unfortunately, I do not own dot.hack//sign. I wish I did. I also wish I owned the series on DVD so I could watch anytime I wanted and not have to wait until Saturday night at 1am for Cartoon Network to show it. I don't own Cartoon Network, either. This story incorporates characters from dot.hack//sign and dot.hack//infection/mutation. I haven't gotten past the second game, so if I'm not true to storyline, shoot me. I'm trying my best.  
  
Warning: This story contains Shonen-ai (or however it is spelled). In layman's terms, male/male relationships. So far, I haven't decided to make it any more so.  
  
Author's Note 2: I'm not far enough in my Japanese language studies to know if I'm using certain words right. If not, please do forgive me and correct me where needed.  
  
Searching for Infinity  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kite-kun! Are you alright?"  
  
"He's breathing, that's as much as I can tell."  
  
"Oh, I knew we weren't ready for this! We're only level 51 here! And here we are, sitting in the middle of a level 65 field..."  
  
"Elk-san, stop complaining. Just help me get him to waken."  
  
"Kite-kun, wake up! Please awaken, please!"  
  
Slowly Kite's eyes opened and he took in his surroundings, mostly the faces of Elk and Blackrose staring down into his face, and being incredibly invasive to boot, "I'm up, I'm up. What happened?"  
  
Blackrose straightened up and sighed, "Let's see. You data-drained that bug, and then went in for the killing stroke. But he backhanded you and sent you over here. We beat him, luckily, and came to see you. You've been out for several minutes."  
  
Kite let out a short gasp, blinking, "I have? It felt like ages..."  
  
"How did you pass out, anyways?" Elk wondered, "I didn't know that was programmed into 'The World'."  
  
Kite unconsciously rubbed at his wrist where the data-bracelet was, "Somehow, I think it was my bracelet. Ever since I got it I've been feeling everything that has happened to me..."  
  
Blackrose paced back and forth for a bit, thinking about the things that have happened. Quite for several minutes, she suddenly spoke, "That's gotta be it. Because I feel things too whenever I'm around you." Such as a crush? She thought silently.  
  
Elk nodded in agreement.  
  
Kite thought some more on the subject then looked around the field. He noticed the he could see the encoding of the trees and flowers, and of the sky, something he hadn't seen before, "Something tells me it would be foolhardy to go into the dungeon... Let's gate out."  
  
"Roger wilco."  
  
*  
  
Now knowing that they were in over their heads, the party warped back to the Lambda server root town and went out for some trading. Everyone, that is, except for Kite.  
  
"I need some alone time, guys. Gomen."  
  
With that, he waded into the Chaos Gate and exited in shining circles.  
  
"Alone time?"  
  
*  
  
Kite looked around his room, after taking off his VR helmet and stretching, and sighed. He felt sore all over, a new development from playing "The World". He yawned, and moved to go to sleep when he heard the tell-tale chime of Altimit telling him he had mail.  
  
From: Blackrose Subject: Murder?  
  
"Kite-kun, I just heard from a friend that another person has been found in a comatose state from playing 'The World'. I've heard of several other than Orca, but this one's different. She actually exists inside the game while her body is no longer connected to the system. I've only heard of one other with this kind of condition, by name of Tsukasa. Even stranger yet, it seems a player did this to her! Get on as fast as you can to investigate this occurrence with me.  
  
See you!"  
  
Kite re-read the message several times and sighed, knowing he had more work to do. Trying to save Orca, trying to find out more about Aura, and now this strange girl in a coma... He looked around and then high-tailed it to his kitchen to grab a coke. It seemed like it would be a long night... 


	2. Investigation

Author's Copy write note: I don't own .hack//sign, .hack//luminality, .hack//infection (or any of the other games). This story is on a whim. I don't own any character that I didn't make up. I do, however, own the storyline. But anyways.  
  
Warning: Shonen-ai (or whatever the spelling) involved. Male/male relationships in other words. This is a warning for all of you who get sick to the stomach thinking of it. Thanks.  
  
Actual authors note: Yes, I still haven't figured out exactly how the Japanese bits work out, but I'm still learning. Feel free to correct me. By the way, those two people who reviewed on Chapter 1 (when it still had only 3 reviews) are taking this way too seriously. It ain't Morganna, and the girl that's been "murdered" ain't Tsukasa. If you read the third to last line of Blackrose's message, you'd know this.  
  
Searching for Infinity  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kite pulled his VR Helmet over his head and pulled his controller into his hands, sweat already coating his hands. He turned the terminal on, and then pulled the visor over his eyes. The familiar jingle of Altimit rung in his ears as he quickly logged into the world. Quickly scanning the links to the message board and into The World, and finding that there were no new messages, he logged in and waited at the Lambda root town.  
  
Kite leaned against the railings of the bridge as he waited for Blackrose and Elk to log on. Another ring in his ear told him that his friends was now somewhere within the game. He sent a flash message to Blackrose and Elk, inviting them into his party. As soon as the golden ellipses of gating were complete, the tall girl spoke.  
  
"Not much alone time, eh Kite?" She teased.  
  
"Eh, I had enough. When you get winded from a computer program, it's time to contemplate reality." He replied.  
  
"As long as you rested."  
  
Elk chose this moment to jump into this supremely interesting conversation, "So, Blackrose, who is this player that you were talking about?"  
  
The girl looked around cautiously, then spoke, "The girl's handle is Toko. As far as I know, she's been haunting Carmina Gadelica. She should be somewhere around here."  
  
Looking around, and sighing at the flood of characters he viewed, Kite asked, "You wouldn't happen to know what type of player she is, would you?"  
  
"From what I know she isn't a Twin-Blade or Wavemaster. And I'm guessing she isn't a Long Arm."  
  
The boy in red sighed and looked around. Blackrose's comment left Heavy Axe, Blademaster and Heavy Blade left. And today almost everyone seemed to be one of the three.  
  
But the cimson-eyed youth found her almost within seconds by pure luck, "Look, over there. The Heavy Axe in green that looks kind of spaced out. Think that's her?"  
  
All three made their way over to the girl and crouched by her. Since neither of his companions was forthcoming with salutations, Kite spoke first, "Hi. Are you Toko?"  
  
The girl gave a blank look to the boy, and stayed silent for close on three minutes. Just as the companions were about to leave, she spoke, "That... I mean, I think that's me."  
  
"You think? What do you mean? You either are, or you aren't." Kite replied.  
  
"I mean, I think. I'm not sure who I am."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Elk cut in, "You aren't sure who you are? Why aren't you? Where did you come from? Why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know... I just found myself sitting on this ledge. Whenever I strayed from it I gravitated back to it." Toko replied.  
  
"I... I see."  
  
All four players sat in silence for several minutes, three contemplating what they had just heard, and one sitting with an empty mind. Blackrose stiffened for a moment, an action of one checking something on their computer outside of "The World". She then leaned over to Kite.  
  
"I just got a message from the other player I told you about like this. Tsukasa is his name. He heard we had found another player like him and wants to meet us. What do you think?"  
  
Kite thought for a moment, "We can do that... but I think one of us should wait here with Toko. In case she remembers anything else."  
  
Blackrose looked at Elk and Kite, thought about it for a moment, then shrugged, "I can stay. Maybe if it's just a girl she's talking to she'll come forth with information. Maybe she's just shy."  
  
Both of the boys nodded, "Tell him we'll meet him in Lambda Bloated Dog Dancing Frozen Fields."  
  
They both then headed over to the Chaos Gate and warped out. Blackrose looked at the little girl next to her and sighed, sitting down and dangling her legs over the edge. She figured this could take a while... 


	3. Elaboration

Author's Note: I, unfortunately, do not own .hack//sign, .hack//infection (or any of the game), .hack//luminality, or anything relating to the series. However, I do own any character in this story not owned by Ban Dai, and I own the storyline.  
  
Warning: Two boys love each other in this story. Deal with it. Of you don't like it you can suck my butt.  
  
Author's Note 2: Sorry to yell at you folks, but it was getting a tad bit annoying.  
  
Chapter 3 – Elaboration  
  
Both boys faded into existed into the field. Seconds later they gaped in wonder, fascination, and fear at the sight before their eyes. Three random keywords, a level 32 lightning plain, and it had a more severe case of a spread infection than either boy had ever encountered. Unconsciously, Elk grabbed Kite's hand. The Twin-Blade looked at his companion in mild surprise that stemmed from both the action and the fact that he could feel the warmth of the Wavemaster's hand.  
  
His eyes drifted back to the battered landscape. Most of the ground was visible code, orange and blue ones and zeroes that were, surprisingly enough, solid enough to walk on. The rest of the ground couldn't make up its mind between having a forest, ice, or fire motif and continually flickered back and forth. Through the air flew coding sprites, and Kite jerked as one flew through his chest and shocked him badly. The sky barely existed as a black hole with scatters of ozone holding the tiny glimmers of stars; a celestial jigsaw holding very few of the pieces. Very few portals existed on the field, and the few that were actually seen promised the strongest monsters a level 32 plain could muster; Kite had a bad feeling that these portals were not restricted by mere rules of programming.  
  
Elk slid closer to Kite, wrapping an arm about his waist, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder and shivering, "This place is evil..."  
  
Kite blinked form the strange sensation of someone relying on him for strength, and the even stranger thought of how it was a boy actually doing it. With all the things that he had been taught, the experience should have revolted him. He should have pushed Elk away with a look of disgust on his face. He should have treated Elk as a monster of epic proportions. He should have done many things. But what he did was this: he wrapped an arm around the shy, twilight-clad boy and squeezed softly.  
  
"We'll be fine. We've got Data Drain, remember? I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Elk nodded and moved a little bit away, but continued to hold Kite's hand. The azure-hared boy wondered what this meant, but didn't question it. They both looked at the field in apt attention before moving forward, carefully skirting around the portals that would hold monsters. Kite heard the familiar jingle in this ear and told Elk he'd be right back. Lifting the VR helmet off his head, he checked his e-mail. Tsukasa had just sent an e-mail to him saying he had arrived at the field and would wait for them in the first room of the dungeon.  
  
Kite pulled the helmet back down and nodded to Elk, "Okay, let's go. He's inside."  
  
Both the Wavemaster and the Twin-Blade trekked forwards and looked for the dungeon. Soon enough they found the corrupted building, looking like a gaping face with fingers beckoning them inside. Without a thought they entered it. Their screens went black as the dungeon loaded. As soon as it loaded up, they both peered eagerly into the room for the player they had been searching for.  
  
Elk sighed, "He's not here..."  
  
"Well, maybe he's further in. Perhaps we took too long to find him." Kite replied.  
  
The Twin-Blade went in further and passed through the door with his friend following soon after. Without warning the door behind them shut tight. Both boys sighed and looked at each other with a suffering look. They moved forward and came within proximity to the magic portal. The gold ellipse spun faster as they neared and then disappeared, dropping an object out of cyberspace. It was a chest. Both boys smiled, as this saved time. Once they opened it Kite received "The Moon", a spell scroll to put monsters to sleep. This he gave to the red-eyed boy and they continued forward through the long, straight halls.  
  
The next room shut fast too, but this time a monster fell out of the portal, monster known as the Headless King. Kite ran forward and stabbed at it with his blades while Elk cast a lightning spell that Kite didn't know. It was powerful, though, and killed the monster fast enough. Both boys laughed at the weak enemy and practically skipped through the sticky rooms.  
  
The next room was preceded by a door with purple bubbles steaming from the floor. Both of the teens looked at each other for a moment, and then proceeded through. The door, as was usual, locked behind them. However, what was unusual was what they saw after they had gotten through... 


	4. Answers

Author's Note: You know the drill, I own nothing that I didn't create (in other words, anything about .hack that doesn't exist inside this story...).  
  
Warning: There's male/male stuff in this story. Yes, little guy, gay/sex/stfu. ^.^ If you don't like, then stop reading. .  
  
Author's Note 2: Vacation was fun, went to Disneyland. The place was a bit disappointing, though... Space Mountain was closed along with many other good rides (DUMBO!!!!). Yeah. Sad. So here's my next chapter. I read .hack//Key of the Twilight yesterday, so I might include some things that you find in there... Who knows? It really don't matter if their story happened four years later...  
  
Chapter 4 – Answers  
  
Both boys stared at the gigantic data bug sitting before them, looking like the Parasite Dragon gone wrong. Flickers of green lightning flowed all over the body of the beast while octagons of green corrupted data covered most of its flesh. And below the beast stood a lone boy, a Wavemaster, trying to take it on. Both Kite and Elk stared at the scene for a few moments, then looked at each other.  
  
"Shall we save his life?" Kite asked.  
  
"Oh yes, lets."  
  
So the crimson-clad Twin Blade and the crimson-orbed Wavemaster dove into action, the former launching himself at the back of the monster while the latter started casting spells. After casting RaJuk Rom, a level 3 wood tornado, for the seventh time, he called out to his friend.  
  
"It doesn't seem to be breaking it!" He yelled in frustration, switching to cast GiRai Don, a level 3 thunder drop.  
  
"I know! Keep trying! His protection has to go soon!" Kite yelled back after he finished a Twin Darkness attack.  
  
The other Wavemaster just stood there and watched the two fight the bug, not noticing that the gigantic creature was using attack after attack on him. Both of the other players contemplated on this fact, but then decided that they'd question his motives after they had killed the thing.  
  
Suddenly, their opponent turned and faced both Kite and Elk with menace in its eyes and reared back. Each boy looked to the other and then dived away in time to dodge a fire-breath attack from the dragon that would have killed both players. As this happened the other player in the room decided to attack, casting OrVak Rom at the corrupted monster. Then he did something that neither of the other players had ever seen a Wavemaster do: He ran forward and hit the monster with his staff.  
  
To the utter amazement of the supine players, this broke the data protection on their opponent and opened him up to a data drain. This Kite did as soon as he could and brought the impregnable boss to a size they could handle. With only ten thousand health points, this boss would be a pushover. Both Wavemasters cast OrmeAni Zot (a level three darkness raise spell) on the thunder-based monster while Kite just stood there attacking its head.  
  
In less than thirty seconds the monster was down and fading, giving Kite the second item of the fight. Both were Gold Axes, something he never got from a monster. He shrugged it off and put them in his back, then looked towards their Wavemaster friend. "So who are you, anyways? And how could you sit there taking the attacks from that thing?"  
  
The anonymous Wavemaster didn't reply, just stood there staring at the two. Both boys started getting nervous, as you only can when someone was staring not quite at you but behind you, trying to quietly point out a big scary monster was about to roar. Kite fidgeted while Elk stood there quietly, waiting. Finally, the other spoke.  
  
"I am Tsukasa. The one you are supposed to meet, I think. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kite, he's Elk. So... why did you want to meet us?"  
  
"Blackrose said... there is another person like me in 'The Word'. I wanted to know what this person is like." He responded.  
  
"She's... strange. Not all there, I suppose you could say. She doesn't know what her name is, or why she's here. Blackrose is babysitting her." The Twin Blade said.  
  
"I... see. Why do you think she's like me?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Blackrose told me that she was."  
  
"It took a while for my friends to find out that I'm in a coma... Yet your friend found out about another person?"  
  
"As far as we know." Elk spoke up.  
  
"I wonder..." 


End file.
